Serving Lunch
by Shadow.Holic
Summary: While Sanji serves lunch, he thinks about things, especially about a certain straw hat. Slight yaoi, Sanji x Luffy.


_**Lunch Time**_

I've made myself a cook on the seas long ago. Ever since I could remember, I've been sailing on the seas, wanting to be the best cook ever and be able to cook any fish that exists into the best dishes. It was because of that I have to find All Blue, to get to all the fishes in the world.

But when Zeff (Yes, I know the old bastard's name-Stop laughing!) saved my life and told me his dreams, I threw my own away and decided to help his. I know I had to, or I'll be guilty forever. I learnt cooking from him, I made my own dishes, I cooked everything humans can eat (yes, _including_ insects)...I haven't gave up entirely on my own dreams. Perhaps, being still young, I cannot dare to give up my childhood dream.

Then he came along. Monkey D. Luffy, the straw hat pirate who wanted to be the Pirate King. I watched him in envy (No, don't start laughing again!)-I couldn't understand why he would fight so hard at first, but soon, I found that I could-It's the same as me, really. If I can fight just to find All Blue, I would've done the same. And so, I joined him at last, my heart beaming of the sun. I was happier than I've been for ages.

"Sanji! I'm _hungry!_" shouted Luffy. I smiled slightly. He's nearly always hungry...But keeping him full is important, as he needs the strength in battle. Who knows what we'll meet in the Grand Line? I quickly gathered the lunch I prepared for the crew-Some vegetables I know they'll need, the meat Luffy so adores, and, well, dessert which I'll keep in the kitchen for now. Who knows what Luffy'll do to them if I take them out early.

"Lunch's ready!" I finally shouted back, receiving a cheer from Luffy. I added some extra meat onto his plate, knowing how much he likes them. Not that he'll ever notice, of course-He always eats in one bite, never mind how much I put in his plate. He never notices. Sometimes I wonder why I still add that little more meat, why I put in extra green to make sure he has a balanced diet, why I put in some more ingredients to make the taste stronger...Sure, I do all that for Miss Nami and Robin, but they're girls, which is an entirely different matter. I don't do that for boys, not usually, anyway. Especially not for Seaweed Head.

But Luffy's special. I mean, special in character and not just in body. He's unique, one of a kind, whatever else adjective you can find that has the same meaning. He's just, well, Luffy. The person with the strongest will I've ever seen.

I looked at him. He stared back at me. Deciding he's smelled the food long enough, he gulped it all down in one bite. I sighed. When will he learn to devour food rather than stuff them? Then he looked back at me and asked, "What's wrong, Sanji?"

I curved my lips upward, despite my brain telling me not to. "Nothing at all. Ready for dessert?" Another loud whoop came from him, making me smile again. He's always the first one ready for dessert. And I don't have to worry if he doesn't like it, for he always enjoys whatever I prepare...And, on occasional terms, he actually eats dessert slowly. Of course, that's not a scene much seen, but it always manages to make me smile. "It's in the kitchen." That usually makes other males unhappy, since I'll eagerly get dessert for any madam. But Luffy doesn't mind-never minds. He just jumps to the kitchen, ready to eat. Sometimes, I wonder if I should be happy or not. It could help if he felt a little jealous, but then, it won't be the Luffy I so gladly follow.

Sitting down on the chair he sat on just now, I could still feel his body heat, reforming into my own. The thought gave me a good feeling, if not a slightly embarrassed state. Of course, being the brilliant navigator she is, Nami noticed. I could tell by the way she looks at me. But still, she didn't talk, so I assume she doesn't know what I'm thinking. No one would've guessed, anyway. I gave her a bright smile, "How does it taste, Miss Nami?"

She frowned slightly, but replied anyway, "Wonderful, Sanji. Do you mind me giving Luffy some more of this meat? I'm full, and I'm sure he'll love it." It was my turn to frown. I wanted Nami to enjoy her meal, not feel she's unable to finish it. But wasting food is not an option, and she is right-Luffy would love to eat it. I nodded, not wanting to speak just yet. Instead, I lighted a new cigarette, letting the nicotine drown me. I know, I'm addicted, but I can't help it. It just makes me feel calmer, more in control...I might lost control if I don't smoke. It's another embarrassing thought, but I can't avoid it. But it's not as important, and I don't mind dying early if I can just find All Blue. Plus, pirates don't live long anyway.

Luffy jumped out of the kitchen, on his hand two more plates. I was surprised he didn't eat them himself. But of course, Luffy does learn through time. Maybe he's learnt not to eat what's not his. "Sanji, I helped get these out. This one must be for Nami, and whoever wants to eat the other can just take it!" He said, and sat on the floor after placing those two on the wooden table. I recognized the one with extra chocolate topping on it. It wasn't for Nami, it was for him. Damn Luffy, not being able to recognize friendliness when I try to show it in front of his very eyes. But it's just how Luffy is, and I love him for it. (No, I don't mean it _that_ way! It's just a crew member's love toward his captain. Honestly. _Stop looking at me like that! _Bleh, exactly why I _hate_ yaoi fans.)

I leaned against the chair, relaxing myself. Surprisingly, I fell asleep.


End file.
